Grand Valerius States
Reality= The Grand Valerius States '''officially '''The Dictatorship of the Grand Valerius States, also abbreviated GVS is a largely militaristic state founded through a conflict to unify Northern Damalias. The GVS is bordered on the south by The Socialist Republic of Vetleinaeti, Republic of Varkasia, and The Communist Dictatorship of Avgrov, and is not landlocked. Geography The Grand Valerius States is a mountainous region consisting of some of the highest peaks in the world. With this comes highly adapted flora and fauna in the region to survive the high altitudes. The mountains slowly flatten out as you get past the Valeric Mountain Range which covers large portions of the South of the Grand Valerius States. These mountains being the source of many of the rivers that flow through the Grand Valerius States. Within these mountains Pristine Lakes and Glaciers remain. However the further north you get, the flatter it becomes, leveling out into the main regions that are lived in by Valerics. These have many of the Great Lakes and Rivers that the Valeric Civilizations of Old relied on. These lands are the best places to live in if your not a native to the Grand Valerius States. The Further north the more Tundra like the land becomes, until you reach the very tip of the Valeric Archipelago where glaciers and land meet. These islands are mostly Tundra like, however the closer to the coast of Damalias they are the more lived on they are, like the Island of Arziovilla, which houses the capital. Climate The Climate of the Grand Valerius States is Arctic in all the northern areas, meaning the winters last substantially longer than that of the south. This has grown hardy plants who outlast the winter. This climate has many disadvantages but it is the Valeric's adaption to this that have allowed it to be inhabited. The southern regions however are temperate, allowing for food production, the climate split is known as the Aurelius Line, due to the relation of Aurelius and the climate in Valeric mythos. The highest recorded temperature was 30* C (86*F) and the lowest -33 *C (-22* F). History Pre-History Before the arrival of Aurelius the cultural heritage of Northern Damalias was predominantly Proto-Vakarisans who had migrated north from what would later become Arkasia began to settle in the mountains. These people were the first true people to Inhabit the area now known as the Grand Valerius States. These Proto-Vakarisans were slowly to adapt to the Valeric Climate, making use of Fire and Clothing to survive. Though this region was sparsely populated due to this, hundreds of Proto-Vakarisans lived in this region. By 2,900 BC the first Hint of Valeric Culture is found in Northern Damalias. Aurelius the Grand Aurelius, the first to bring a simple civilization to the Valerics was to have arrived around 1100 to 900 BC from Arkasia to search for the Mythical Land of Valeskar. But he had however not found this Mythical land and found what is now the Southern Coast of Vali. There the first Federation was founded between the same time period. These people are what are considered the Vali Civilization. This idea of the Federation spread all over the Valeric tribes leading to the first small scale civilizations though they would not see major use after the Death of Aurelius. During this time the Valeric Religion was founded under the principles of Aurelius and his ideas brought over from Arkasia. The Valeric Raiders The Valeric Raiders were comparable to Vikings raiding Baraton and the Arkasian Realm for loot and pillaging the coasts. These raiders raided from 500 BC to 1200 AD and were either small tribes to larger but still small federations. These raiders would often raid during the winter months when they ran low on food and supplies, due in part of this they were feared by Baratonian and Arkasian Civilians who plundered their money and did many other things to these civilains. This brought forth the spreading (albeit very small) the culture of the Valeric people. Valeric Federation The Valeric Federations were large communities made between 1000 AD and 1500 AD and were the first true nations to form in the north, albeit not inhabiting some of the harshest terrains with unity due to the harshness. Major Valeric Federations *Vali Fedaration- Formed into the State of Vali Later in history *Arziovillan Federation- Held the Current Location of the Capital *Suetalan Federation- First of the Federations to Begin trade with Outsiders. *Suitarziovillan Federation- Were the First Federation to begin raids. Valeric Federations during the Crusades During the Crusades all over Damalias the Valeric Federations were introduced to many new ideas from the south due to the interactions between these cultures in the south with each other and the introduction to the Valeric Raiders allowing for the Baratons and Arkasians to interact with the north. The Valeric State Building By the mid 17th century the Valeric Federations had unified into larger states. Most of these states were named after the unifying federation or adopted a name based upon its location. These nations would last until their demise and unification in the 1870s and 1880s. Valeric Unification War The Valeric Unification was was a war that lasted 6 years to unify the Grand Valerius States led by Aurelius Tealesh who led the nation of Vali. The Valeric Unification war started with the Treaty between Aevaelaericvillas and Vali unifiying at which the Nations of Suitvali and Centala declared war upon Vali to curb its now dominace in the Valeric Region. It led to a six year conflict between all of the states trying to take control of the Valeric Region. Modern History 1884-1900 After the Unification of the Grand Valerius States it was officially declared as a Valeric Dictatorship , as Aurelius Tealesh coined his form of government to be called. With this the first Unified Valeric State was led by a Dictator. In 1886 the Grand Valerius States had started a program of militarization that would bring forth a large military that comprised a large amount of the population. In 1888 Aurelius Tealesh II was the Heir Apparent to the Dictatorship chosen by his father. The Grand Valerius States by 1890 had taken interest in the Maxim Guns that were in use in Britain and created their own licensed version the gun the LO-90 Machine Gun. By 1898 the militarization of the Grand Valerius States had been put into full effect, fortifications on all of the islands and mass production of weapons. In 1900 the ever growing tension with Az-Verazun slowly escalated as a Az-Verazunian Embargo on the GVS began, albeit fairly unsuccessful as the Grand Valerius States had a much better navy and it was withdrawn within the year. 1900-1939 By 1901 the Grand Valerius States had began establishing itself on the Stage of Damalias, opening diplomatic ties with Fahrgrave though remaining isolationist toward all other nations due to the Idea that Aurelius Tealesh had for the Grand Valerius States at that time. Those goals slowly changed over time however. But resentment over being recently conquered the a few of the Former States mostly the Former Valeric Republics declared civil war to create a Democratic State, thus the First Valeric Civil War began in 1912. The War was short but brutal, ending in 1915. In 1915 after the civil war ended Aurelius Tealesh after seeing the war breaking out in Damalias, declared war upon Kernowal and officially joined the Triple Entente. It would be in the war with its later enemies only 20 years later the Arkasian Realm and Avgrov. In 1916 tragedy struck as Aurelius Tealesh was shot by an Unknown Assassin ending his reign and the Mantel of Aurelius Tealesh II's rule of the Grand Valerius States. The years between 1916 and 1920 were known for the hyper industrialization of the Grand Valerius States, aswell as the Grand Valerius States first attempts at creating Armored Fighting Vehicles. This Lead to the Grand Valerius States becoming quite advanced from what it was just 10 Years prior in 1910. But after this, things had began to worsen under his rule, he had started to arrest many people and intern them for their beliefs then he executed an entire town for what he called'' "Beliefs that do not Reflect the Idea's of the Grand Dictatorship and by that the Grand Dictator" these beliefs were that they should open Diplomatic Ties with Arkasia, which Aurelius Tealesh II despised. By the Year 1926 the number of people executed by Aurelius Tealesh II was in the thousands, and with this many of his subjects referred to him as ''"Aurelius the Butcher" ''or ''"Aurelius the Mad" which was used all over the GVS albeit only inside of ones home as he executed people for simply having a slightly different view of the world. This insanity led to the Second Valeric Civil War in 1928 which would lead to even harsher laws put forth on the people. This second civil war ended in 1932 and with that, Aurelius tried to open diplomacy with Germany, but failed until Adolf Hitler took power. This was when in 1937 the Grand Valerius States, had started preparation for a war, albeit this was mostly through manufacturing of weapons and ammunition and the expansion of the military, and training but int he Grand Valerius States this was a normal occurrence as it was a Militarized state. World War 2 Lead Up to the War The main reason that Aurelius Tealesh II would interevene in World War Two, was an attempt at Making the Grand Valerius States an Empire of which spanned all of Damalias.Aswell to was mostly to take down its main two rivals, The Communist's in Avgrov and the Arkasians, each of which were Rivals Economically and Militarilly with the Grand Valerius States and Aurelius Tealesh II had a personal Hatred for the Arkasians, considering them less than men and of a simply Cowardly Disposistion. With this in Early 1939 preparations were made to invade Avgrov and Arkasia. Because of this the Grand Valerius States would prepare two operations, one of which was for a quick invasion of Avgrov, and the other was for a Invasion of Arkasia for Avgrov, the Former was Chosen under the name of Operation Virelin. Early War To be Written Important Battles To be Written Valeric Citizens During the War Late War To be Expanded Upon In 1945 the Grand Valerius States surrendered after Aurelius Tealesh II was disposed of, and his Brother was favoured morei n the Eyes of the Valeric Citizens. Albeit the war Resulted in the Split of the Grand Valerius States for 15 Years. 1946-1970 To be Written Refounding in 1970 To be Written 1970-Present After the Refounding of the GVS the Valeric Dictatorship picked up right where it left off, with Aurelius Tealesh III. Though not born to Aurelius Tealesh II he was the successor to the previous Cerlius Tealesh as such he was put into power to continue the leading of the Grand Valerius States. However shortly after he took power the Second Az-Verazun-Valeric War would kick off as such he would be Baptized in Fire however this war would not end, as it would last indefinitely as it was not a war like a war of old, it was a war against Terrorism in Az-Verazun. Second Az-Verazun-Valeric War The Second Az-Verazun Valeric War is one of the longest running conflicts the Grand Valerius States has found itself in, as it has been going on since 1972, with brief cease fires in 1978-1980 and 1989-2001 though it would never end. However the Grand Valerius States has made a dent in the Terrorist and Extremists in Az-Verazun as well as setting up a Friendly Regime Az-Vilazun though it is not officially the Government it is recognized by many of the Az'Veruns in the region due to it being much more accepting compared to the Extremist Az-Verazun Caliphate. Varkasian Crisis The Varkasian Crisis after its ending resulted in the denouncement of Claims on the Varkasian Nations and the Recognition of them as a Nation. It also created a DMZ around the Valeric-Varkasian Border. However with its end the tides in the Second Az-Verazun-Valeric War began to turn back in the favor of the Valerics rather then being a Stalemate. Military The Grand Valerius States military is one of the strongest militaries in Damalias, albeit its navy is much weaker than all of the its neighbors. The Grand Valerius States military comprises of 12 Million Men which is a large portion of the population of the Grand Valerius States. The two separate entities known colloquially as the Valeric Military are the Valeric Army and Valeric Navy. Governance The Grand Valerius States is a Valeric Dictatorship and as such is lead by the Grand Dictator. It is made up of 23 Administrative States, and to a lesser extend 3 Special administrative zones of Noail Aevaleric and Teltinavan as well , which are semi Autonomous States and the Grand City of Arziovilla, as its own province led by the Government. The Nation itself is very Authoritarian albeit not as authoritarian as it was during the years prior to 1945. It is a hereditary government led by the Tealesh Family and the advisers that are put upon it by the Grand Dictator. {| class="wikitable sortable" |- ! scope="col" | Provinces of the GVS ! scope="col" | Administrative centre ! scope="col" | Region |- |Velicea |Velicea |Aevalican |- |Canteran |Canteran |Aevalican |- |Avali |Aval |Aevalican |- |Centilvali |Aevineer |Aevalican |- |Suitcentil |Aurelicia |Centilin |- |Centala |Old Centalin |Centilin |- |Cental |Centalin |Centilin |- |W. Suital |New Wentiel |Centilin |- |E. Suital |Velinia |Nealinalin |- |Sealinal |Arivilinal |Nealinalin |- |Caronia |Caronia |Nealinalin |- |Arivul |Greater Ariuval |Principalini |- |Principalia |Principalia |Principalini |- |Principali |Nacilinia |Principalini |- |Arziovilla |Grand City of Arziovilla |Arziovilla |- |Vielinavilla |Vielinica |Aevalericvillas |- |Talinvillas |Talinea |Aevalericvillas |- |S Noail Vali |Noail Valicea |Noail Aevalicenvilla |- |N. Noail Vali |Noail Vali |Noail Aevalicenvilla |- |Centilnoailvali |Centilaevalic |Noail Aevalicenvilla |- |Principalvilla |Principalicanvilla |Principalini |- -} |-| Legends= The Dictatorship of Valican States or DVS also known as West Valeric States or The Dictatorship is a State in Northern Damalias |-| Fantasy= The High Kingdom of Valerius or Valerius or Aevirsinian Valerius is a Kingdom that dominates Northern Damalias. It has a large following of the Cult of Steam. Geography The High Kingdom of Valerius is a mountainous region consisting of some of the highest peaks in the world. With this comes highly adapted flora and fauna in the region to survive the high altitudes. The mountains slowly flatten out as you get past the Valeric Mountain Range which covers large portions of the South of the Grand Valerius States. These mountains being the source of many of the rivers that flow through the Kingdom. Within these mountains Pristine Lakes and Glaciers remain.It has large woodlands and large Coal Reserves as such Charcoal and Coal are a large energy source. Climate The High Kingdom of Valerius is largely Arctic and Temperate. It's central and southern regions are largely the Bread Baskets and Temperate regions of Valerius. The North is largely Arctic and as such freezing. Category:Grand Valerius States Category:Nations Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty